


Console

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death of a loved one, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poe being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The Reader has lost a loved one and when Poe tries to console his friend, feelings, buried deep beneath suddenly come to the surface.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/OC, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 15





	Console

The days were gloomy, filled with remorse and overbearing sorrow. They were seemingly passing by in a blink of an eye and prolonging mercilessly at the same time. You could barely sleep, eat or think. You felt so lonely, but at the same time were avoiding human contact, drowning deeper and deeper into your suffering. The face in the mirror became much skinnier, bearing signs of fatigue and surrender and a light stubble turned into an unkempt beard. Dark circles under your once sparkling eyes were threatening to swallow you.

That was until a certain pilot entered your room with a goal set in his mind. Poe hadn’t even bothered to knock. He barged into your living space right after returning from a mission.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” he spoke, turning the lights on, causing you to frown and cover your eyes to shield them from painful brightness. “I brought you some food.”

“I’m not hungry,” you muttered, surprised at the sound of your own voice.

“Yeah, I heard. You still need to eat to live,” he explained patiently.

You glanced briefly at the plate and felt your stomach twisting in knots. You were starving, in fact, but the thought of putting something in your mouth, chewing, swallowing seemed like too much of an effort. You simply didn’t have the energy for that.

“Come on, bud, it’s been weeks,” Poe’s voice changed. It was no longer cheery. You could sense he was worried sick and the guilt that’s built up in your heart forced to reach for the meal to at the very least taste it. The pilot was a mere shadow of himself, instead of resting after his mission, he went straight to you and even took the time to prepare something to eat. Still, he smiled when the first bite landed on your tongue and you had to admit, it tasted damn good.

“Thank you,” you said.

Poe watched you eat half of the plate before putting it away. You fiddled with your fingers, unsure what to say.

“I suppose asking you how you feel is pointless,” his dark eyes scanned your face and body. You bit your lip, feeling an all too familiar sting in your eyes. You didn’t want to be reminded of your loss and the effect it had on you.

“Poe,” you cleared your throat, “I appreciate that you’re here, but I’m a complete mess right now.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m here,” he replied proudly.

When he joined you on the couch, you noticed a few new burns and bruises on his cheeks and forehead - an aftermath of a recent fight with the First Order forces.

“Thank you,” you repeated. “It’s just – the pain is really hard to endure.”

“Believe me, I know,” Poe smiled sadly, subconsciously reaching for his mother’s ring that he was wearing on a chain around his neck. Different emotions took over your heart at the sight. Dameron was the one person that you could always count on, no matter the circumstances. He made you feel safe, needed and provided with unlimited supplies of hope in your darkest times. All while he was fighting his own battles and you only prayed that he felt the same amount of support from you.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“That I’m so lucky that you’re here with me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come back from the mission.”

“I’ll always come back to you,” he replied with the widest smile.

Before you knew, your arms were wrapped around his neck. A huge part of your suffering originated from the fact that you felt like you hadn’t been telling the person who was now gone how much they meant to you. You wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

“I love you, Poe. I have for a very long time. And I can’t lose you, too.”

You sense that he was surprised by your sudden confession.

“I love you, too,” he whispered so quietly that you thought your imagination was playing tricks on you. But then he held you so tight that his words sunk into your soul and you knew.

You were unsure of how much time must have passed before he let go of you and suggested that you could take a shower while he grabs something to eat for himself.

“But you could keep the beard,” he winked at you. “I like it.”

You smiled, allowing a bit of happiness to enter your heart once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
